Glaceon vs Leafeon
by Valk Aegian
Summary: One-Shot que trata sobre el combate entre un Glaceon y un Leafeon. Espero que les guste, ya que es mi primer fic.  D


_**Glaceon vs. Leafeon**_

Iba a ser un combate uno contra uno. Le debía una revancha, ya que le gané la última vez. Yo accedí, ya que siempre estaba dispuesto a un combate, y más si era contra ella, ya que estaba en juego el honor y el respeto de mi Glaceon.

Nos colocamos cada uno a un lado de un improvisado campo de batalla. Nada más hacerlo, ambos nos dirigimos una mirada desafiante. Y a la vez, con una sincronización perfecta, casi como si pudiésemos leerle la mente al contrario, sacamos a nuestros pokémon.

-¡Sal Leafeon!- gritó ella mientras lanzaba la poké ball

-¡Ve, Glaceon!- grité mientras que, al igual que ella, lanzaba la pokéball.

Los dos pokémon aparecieron en el campo de batalla. Se miraron desafiantes, los dos iban convencidos de que ganarían al otro. Ella se me quedó mirando como esperando a que ordenase atacar a mi Glaceon, pero se acabó dando cuenta de que le iba a ella comenzar.

-Muy bien- dijo ella- ¡Leafeon, Danza Espada!

El pokémon obedeció y comenzó a ejecutar una danza preciosa.

-Bien…- pensé- ¡Glaceon, Granizo!

Glaceon lanzó un rayo de un color azul claro como el diamante hacia el cielo. De repente el cielo se cubrió de nubes y empezó a granizar. El Leafeon terminó su danza espada con un pequeño destello que recordaba a los fuegos artificiales.

-Muy bien, ¡Leafeon, Hoja Aguda!- ordenó.

El pokémon obedeció y se dirigió corriendo hacia mi Glaceon mientras su cola se encendía de un color verde esmeralda. El granizo le estaba ralentizando un poco, pero aun así su velocidad era mayor que la de mi Glaceon, por lo que le ordené que esquivase, ya que gracias a su habilidad, al granizar su evasión sube.

El Leafeon falló el ataque y el resplandor de su cola se apagó como si de una vela se tratara. Ambos pokémon quedaron en el lado opuesto al que empezaron. Al Leafeon le estaba empezando a afectar el granizo, y su entrenadora se dio cuenta.

-Leafeon, ¡Día Soleado!

Este formó en su boca una bola de color blanco que brillaba de la misma forma que el sol, que lanzó al cielo. La tormenta de granizo desapareció y el sol volvió a aparecer. Todo estaba como al principio, salvo que su Leafeon estaba un poco dañado.

-Bien, ¡Glaceon, Rayo Hielo!- ordené.

Glaceon cargó una pequeña bola que luego se convirtió en un rayo, que salió disparado hacia Leafeon como si de un misil se tratase. El Leafeon, siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenadora, esquivó el ataque y preparó un Cola Férrea. Su cola se iluminó de un color gris que brillaba tanto como el sol. Se acercó a Glaceon, que acababa de terminar de lanzar su Rayo Hielo, y le golpeó. Le causó bastante daño ya que es débil contra ese tipo de ataques. Cayó al suelo y, tras varios segundos se incorporó.

-¿Estás bien Glaceon?- pregunté.

El pokémon asintió. Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos intentando averiguar el próximo movimiento del otro.

-Ya sé…- pensé- ¡Glaceon, placaje!

El pokémon se dirigió hacia su oponente a una velocidad relativamente rápida.

-Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?- dijo ella- Muy bien, ¡Leafeon, Tijera X!

Su Leafeon se puso en camino para interceptar el ataque de mi Glaceon. Cuando ambos se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca, puse en marcha mi plan. Ordené a Glaceon que esquivase el ataque, a lo que obedeció. Mis dos oponentes se quedaron bastante impresionados, y aprovechándome de eso, ordené a mi pokémon que usase Ventisca. Comenzó a lanzar un viento helado y a una velocidad de vértigo en dirección al pokémon de mi contrincante, el cual quedó seriamente dañado, ya que tenía yo llevaba la ventaja de tipo.

-Leafeon, ¿cómo te encuentras?- preguntó ella. Su pokémon se incorporó y asintió, haciendo saber que se encontraba en condiciones de seguir- Muy bien, ahora… ¡Síntesis!

Un intenso brillo de color verde comenzó a rodear al pokémon y recuperó gran parte de su vida.

-Leafeon, ¡Cola Férrea!

-¡Glaceon, Cola Férrea tú también!

Los dos pokémon comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia su oponente, mientras sus colas empezaban a brillar del mismo modo. Cuando estuvieron bastante cerca, las colas de ambos pokémon chocaron, produciendo una nube de humo bastante intensa. Tradó unos segundos en disiparse, y tras eso, se pudo observar que Leafeon apenas había recibido daño, mientras que mi Glaceon estaba bastante herido.

-¿Te rindes ya?- me dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nunca.- contesté con la misma sonrisa.

Sabía que la batalla no estaba perdida del todo, pero lo tenía muy difícil para ganar.

-¡Glaceon, Bola Sombra!

Una bola, de un color más oscuro que la noche que lanzaba chispas, se formó en la boca de Glaceon, y que, seguidamente, lanzó hacia Leafeon.

-¡Leafeon, esquívalo y utiliza Tijera X una vez más!- ordenó mi oponente.

El pokémon esquivó el ataque de una forma muy elegante y, tras caer al suelo, se dirigió hacia mi Glaceon para acabar con él.

-¡No te voy a dejar!- grité- ¡Glaceon, Giga Impacto!

Mi pokémon se dirigió hacia Leafeon mientras un halo de luz resplandeciente, como si de un velo celestial se tratase, le rodeaba. El Leafeon a su vez, empezó a formar en una de sus patas el ataque, y un pequeño resplandor de color marrón claro la rodeaba.

Los dos se dirigían hacia el contrario a una velocidad increíble. Tanto su entrenadora como yo estábamos muy nerviosos.

De repente los dos pokémon saltaron, y en el aire, se atacaron. Los dos cayeron al suelo perfectamente, el uno detrás del otro. Ella y yo estábamos completamente concentrados en averiguar cuál de los dos habría ganado, o si la batalla continuaría.

Unos momentos después, Glaceon cayó al suelo completamente derrotado. Mi oponente se acercó corriendo a su pokémon para felicitarle, mientras que yo me acerqué al mío para saber cómo estaba.

Tras verificar que tan sólo estaba debilitado y necesitaba descansar, lo guardé en mi pokéball. Ella todavía seguía con su Leafeon al lado suyo.

-Buen combate.- le dije en un tono burlón- Me alegra saber qué has mejorado.

-Ja, Ja.- respondió ella-Tu también lo has hecho bien. Ahora, ¿no tienes que darme algo?

_**FIN…**_


End file.
